


Alias

by miraphora



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cassian being bad at casual conversation, light canoodling, you can have casual conversation without clothes on stop looking at me like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: What's in a name?Cassian has a hard time turning off the interrogator.





	Alias

“Kestrel Dawn,” he murmurs, the scruff of his beard dragging along the soft slope of her belly. “It sounds like the sort of name a child comes up with when she's fighting with her parents and wants to run away from home.”

She goes still under him, and he looks up the length of her body, gauging her reaction.

“I was sixteen and Saw had just abandoned me. You do the calculations.”

He knows. He compiled her dossier. There are gaps, because sometimes people get lost in the cracks of the galaxy for a few years here and there. But he knows when she stopped showing up in Saw Gerrera’s file, and he knows when Kestrel Dawn was first picked up for petty larceny. By the time she had become Tanith Ponta, she had graduated to grand theft speeder. 

He wants to know her, wants to understand her, to share her past. But he's a spy, and everything comes out sounding like an interrogation. Sometimes he thinks they hurt each other least when they don't speak at all.

Her stillness fades under his own, her battered hands threading through his hair, desperately in need of a trim. She tugs at him gently, and the wry smile she gives him lets him know she has decided to understand his intent rather than his words.

“And what,” she begins, amused, “kind of a name is Joreth Sward?”

He hides a smile against her stomach, but he knows she can see the crinkling around his eyes. He mouths gently at her navel, then looks back up at her. 

“A very *cocksure* one.”

She laughs, an incredibly rare sound, and tugs at his hair a little sharply. Her eyes are intent, though, on his, and he surges up to kiss her.

“Show me.”


End file.
